A New Journey
by PanchoPistolas
Summary: Daniel Jackson discovers that the Alterans didn't just seed life in Pegasus after leaving the Milky Way Galaxy, but re-created a whole new Earth in the Andromeda Galaxy. Eventual massive cross over SG1, Star Trek and Battlestar Galactica, first attempt at writing...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither Stargate SG-1 nor Star Trek is mine. Not intended for profit just amusement.**

**Chapter 1: A New Journey**

**July 5th 2018**

**San Francisco Bay**

**Atlantis**

HOLY SHIT! Screamed a very excited Daniel Jackson, everyone in the room turned to look at him to find out what got him so excited, but he just got up and started running towards Woolsey´s office mumbling to himself where he barged in, "what can I do for you Doctor Jackson" asked Woolsey.

A very exited Jackson started talking, "I was going through a previously inaccessible part of the data base when I found something extraordinary follow me to the holoroom", they started walking towards the room and soon as they got there Jackson started inputting commands on the control console, a hologram of the local galactic group appeared, and Woolsey asked" ok Doctor Jackson what am I looking at".

"Well, we all know that when the plague that almost destroy the Alterans hit, they left to seed life in the Pegasus galaxy, but what we didn't know was that it wasn't the only place that they seeded life in" he tapped the controls again and the image change to that of a close up of two other galaxies, he continued "this is the galaxy we know as Andromeda it's a few light years smaller than the milky way galaxy but since it has a few more solar systems is a bit brighter, but in essence is a mirror image of our galaxy" he tapped the controls and again the image changed to that of Earth, Woolsey stood speechless for a few seconds and then asked, "are you telling me that there is another Earth in the Andromeda galaxy" Jackson just looked at him and answered, "yes and not only that, according to the records no Goa´uld, we have to go there can you imagine what they could´ve accomplished without the interference of the Goa´uld" as he was about to continue with his rant Woolsey interrupted him, "hold on Doctor Jackson before you start making plans to go there how about you tell me about the other galaxy".

"Oh! Yes the other galaxy", he tapped the controls and again the image changed to that of a smaller galaxy," this is the galaxy we know as Triangulum smaller and younger than ours, with fewer solar systems so the probability of finding too many new species there, is small but according to the records in this galaxy was where the Alterrans first experimented with the wormhole drive, and also with hybrid biological cybernetic organisms, so it would also be good to check it out we don't know what we could find there, although after the human form replicator thing we might want to be careful there".

"Ok Doctor Jackson I´m going to set up a meeting with the Alliance Council, in the mean time get all the materials you need to present your findings to the council, maybe now that everything has calm down in the galaxy we can go back to be explorers for a change", Daniel just smiled exited at the possibilities, "get to New York Doctor Jackson good luck".

**July 8th**

**Tau´ri Alliance Headquarters**

**New York**

In the place where once stood the twin towers now stood a majestic building reaching high into the sky a combination of human architecture, and the legacy of two of the greatest races that ever existed.

The first few floors of the building with hand carved marble columns formed an oval base with beautiful sculptures representing the cultures of Earth and in some cases those from other worlds.

From this oval base rose three towers, the tallest of human design in the form of a rhomboid covered entirely in crystal tapered at a 90 degree angle at the top with a marble sculpture of a stargate with the familiar symbol of the point of origin for Earth at the center framed by the rhomboid shape of the building.

The second tallest was in the form of a hexagon made of a combination of metal and sandstone with symbols of every gate known to human carved all over the tower, topped with a sculpture of the familiar snowflake form of Alteran city ships.

The last one was just as impressive covered entirely in sandstone made in the form of the familiar Thor´s hammer and also covered in Asgard runes and Nordic designs.

Daniel Jackson was walking through the lobby absently reading his tablet when he bumped into someone; "Hey Daniel fancy seeing you here what brings you to my little neck of the woods" said a familiar voice, "oh! Hey Jack I´m making a presentation to the council on a new discovery we made from the Alteran database this could be huge Jack".

"So I heard, so what is it this time Daniel little green man lizard people or maybe a way to finally do away with paper work"

"Really Jack paper work is all digital now, and lizard people come on Jack been there done that or are you forgetting about the serrakin", Jack appeared thoughtful for a second and then said, "no Daniel I haven't forgotten but they don't count they don't have tails or forked thongs and even if is digital you know how a feel about reading".

"Yes Jack I know how you feel about reading anyway let's get to the assembly room".

As they entered the room the council was already waiting for them so Jack proceeded to take his seat Daniel walked to the center of the room and stood waiting to be address, "Doctor Jackson a pleasure to see you again said Chairman Ryan, Mr. Woolsey informed us that you made an exciting discovery in Atlantis´s database".

"Yes Sir with your permission I have all the relevant data with me", go ahead Doctor said Ryan.

Daniel started taping in his tablet and the same hologram he showed Woolsey appeared and he started his presentation, "Mr. Chairman councilors we all know the story of the Alteran, and how when the plague that almost destroyed their civilization hit they left to the Pegasus galaxy to seed life there but what we didn't know is that they made a few stops along the way, in the hologram before you are the Andromeda and Triangulum galaxies now the interesting thing in Andromeda is that there is an Earth there", he was interrupted by one of the councilors.

"Don't you mean an Earth like planet Dr. Jackson and if that is the case what´s so important about this discovery there are a lot of Earth like planets in the milky way galaxy.

"You misunderstood counselor I didn't mean Earth like planet I meant Earth as in an exact copy of our planet, as far as we can tell from the information we have from the database after the Alteran left the milky way galaxy their first stop was Andromeda where they recreated Earth to the last detail, after a period of time some of them had some kind of falling and the majority of them left then to the triangulum galaxy"

"Here they started again seeding life but this galaxy being smaller it wasn't as extensive like here or in Andromeda.

The interesting thing here is that here they experimented with hybrid biological cybernetic life forms and even interacted with the humans they created but according to the records there was a massive natural disaster that forced them to leave the planet.

After helping the humans and the hybrids move to other 13 worlds they left to Pegasus although it doesn't explain why they didn't take the survivors with them, after that well we know the rest they ascended".

"Well Doctor Jackson as fascinating as this discovery is, what is it that you want or expect from the council" asked Ryan.

"Mr. chairman now that things in the galaxy have calmed down, we are not fighting anybody and the Alliance is growing maybe is time that we return to the business of being explorers again.

Imagine what we can find and learn, I mean isn't that why we went to the Pegasus galaxy in the first place.

This time we would be going to find another Earth and the descendants of people that interacted with Alterans, oh! And did I mention no Goa´uld in either of these galaxies.

Just imagine a human civilization mirroring our Earth but without Goa´uld interference, what we could learn and since there was no Goa´uld interference there could be countless new species we could encounter" said a very excited Daniel.

After a few seconds of talking among themselves the chairman spoke, "Doctor Jackson believe it or not the council agrees with you since the recovery of both the Admah and Borealis city ships and now that the galaxy is finally at peace the council had been thinking about exploring other galaxies.

We were just discussing where to start, but with this new discovery you made I guess the decision has been made for us, after all we humans can´t seem to stay put", said the chairman smiling. "Borealis will finish repairs and refit of the new systems in 3 months, unfortunately Admah will take at least a year so I propose we start in Andromeda and see what this new Earth is all about.

Doctor Jackson you have three months to find volunteers and put together your team you are taking Borealis to the Andromeda galaxy".

**Borealis**

**High Orbit Earth**

**Three months later**

The control room in Borealis was a mess of activity, equipment and supplies being beamed all over the city, people beaming from the planet or coming through the gate volunteers from all over the alliance all excited about exploring a new galaxy, one being Daniel Jackson civilian leader of the expedition, as always looking at something in his tablet when something or rather someone caught his attention.

"Hey Jack come to wish us luck", said Daniel walking towards Jack, "no, not really actually I´m coming with turns out the council don't want a repeat of what happened in Pegasus so this time they´re sending a whole fleet with you just in case" said Jack.

"Well that makes sense better safe than sorry but that doesn't explain why you´re coming not that I mind".

"Of course you don't space monkey, as it turns out the council in their infinite wisdom decided that there needed to be a representative of the council in the expedition, and since I am the commander of the home fleet which is now the expeditionary fleet, they decided that I should be the one to go. Daniel just looked at him and asked, "and is Sam ok with you leaving for god knows how long".

"Are you kidding me she´s down in the lab she´s coming also she´s your new chief scientist, she couldn't be more excited she said and I quote I wouldn't miss this for the world even if you weren't going".

Daniel exploded laughing at the comment and after he regain his composure he asked Jack, "so you will be in command of the fleet".

"No I´ll be commander of all military personnel attached to the expedition but Emerson will take command of the fleet".

"So what are we taking with us, there´s an awful lot of ships out there and something tells me we´re not taking all of them with us, not that I think is necessary" asked Daniel.

"No, of course we´re not we are just taking two Valhalla class flagships the Thor and the Odin".

The Valhalla was the newest flagship of the alliance, nine hundred meters long four hundred meters wide and two hundred and fifty meters tall.

It resembled an Asgard O´Neill only the front of the ship was more bulky and the vertical fins were shorter and instead of finishing in a flat bottom like the Asgard ship the Valhalla has two hangar bays resembling nacelles capable of carrying sixty fighters and four shuttles each.

The design was made to be able to take on everything out there it has eight plasma beam emitters four at the top four at the bottom.

Sixteen omni directional ion cannons mounted in the wings eight at the top, eight at the bottom and forty four pop up CIWS twenty millimeters rail guns.

Unlike its predecessors this ship didn't have any kind of missile system in its place it had a single antiproton cannon along the bottom of the ship modeled after the Alteran satellite weapon.

"We´re also taking two Dauntless class battleships the Atlas and the Hermes", the Dauntless class ship was a replica of the old Prometheus only twice as big and more stream lined it´s four hundred meters long hundred and sixty meters wide and hundred and twenty meters tall, it can carry twenty fighters and two shuttles it has four plasma beam emitters, eight omni directional ion cannons and thirty eight CIWS twenty millimeters rail guns and thirty VLS missile bays.

"And last but not least we are taking four type II Daedalus battle cruisers, for scouting and fast response in case we need it, the Achilles, the Excelsior, the Victory and the Enterprise" Jack said smiling.

After the decommission of the last marine carriers, he had finally got his wish to name a starship Enterprise in thanks for all his accomplishments as part of stargate command.

The type II was the next generation of the workhorse of the Tau´ri fleet it was almost identical to the original design, the only differences being the size it was slightly bigger, three hundred meters long, hundred and thirty meters wide and ninety meters tall.

But size wasn´t the only difference, the other difference was that it has the same armor plate at the bottom as it does in the top giving it a more menacing look.

And a menace it was to its enemies, fast and nimble, with an impressive arsenal for its size, with four plasma beam emitters two top and two bottom, eight omni directional Ion cannons mounted on the flight pods, thirty two CIWS twenty millimeters rail guns.

Sixteen second generation multipurpose VLS missile bays and two massive ten inch kinetic energy weapon systems along the bottom of the ship that fire naquadha potassium encased in tungsten projectile at .75C (75% speed of light), coupled with a cloaking system it was an impressive little ship.

"Wow don't you think that´s a little bit too much fire power for an exploration mission Jack" asked Daniel.

"Not at all Danny boy, remember we are going to another galaxy all together, hope for the best but prepare for the worst, you never know what you might find out there, we might find shape shifting alien overlords or cyborgs bent on galactic domination you never know" said Jack shivering.

Daniel just looked at him with a smirk on his face and said, "too much trek to the stars don't you think Jack".

"Well what can I say I had a little extra time when Sam went to her mumbo jumbo conference in New Tolan last week" then he reacted "hey! How come you knew what I was talking about".

Daniel just turned and looked at his watch, "sorry Jack things to finish before we depart talk to you later" and he left a mumbling O´Neill.

**Borealis**

**Control Room**

**Some Time Later**

Daniel walked out of his office, everything was ready for departure, all that was left was his speech and the send off by the council.

He walked to the center of the control room where everybody was waiting for him and turned to look at Erin one of the gate techs, "Erin please put me fleet wide and patch us to the council chamber".

"Yes Sir, you are on", Daniel stood there for a moment with Jack, Sam and incredibly Teal´c was also there the band was back together.

"Standing here with you feels me with pride, when we first stepped through the gate more than twenty years ago we didn't know what we were walking into, but it didn't stopped us.

We made enemies we made friends, we made mistakes but it never stopped us going forward, some of those friends called us young some primitive some even dangerous and told us that we weren't ready to travel the stars.

But look at us now, a world united a growing stellar alliance and a galaxy at peace, what that people didn't understand was the human insatiable thirst for knowledge.

To move forward and never give up, to make new discoveries, that is what drives each and every one of us.

And here we are again, a new chapter a new adventure, let us keep moving forward toward new frontiers and discoveries, let´s make the people of Earth and the alliance proud.

At this the whole crowd erupted in cheers and applause, after a minute when everyone calmed down Daniel turned to the screen where the image of the council was and he said "Mr. Chairman the Borealis expedition stands ready".

The Chairman stood up along with the rest of the council, "Doctor Jackson you have a go, good look and Godspeed make us proud", and the screen went blank.

Jack turned to the control room tech, "Erin patch through to Major Parker in the control chair", Erin tapped on her console and opened the channel "you´re on Sir".

"Major Parker, this is General O´Neill, plot a course to the edge of the Andromeda galaxy and link the navigational data to the rest to the fleet we leave in ten minutes".

"Yes Sir plotting course and linking to the fleet departure T minus ten minutes and counting Sir", Jack added something else, "oh! And Major easy on the pedal we don't want to leave anyone behind". Parker just smiled and answered with a firm yes sir.

"Erin please put me on fleet wide", "you´re on Sir".

"Ok people we are ready to get out of here, Borealis has already linked the navigation data and the countdown to your systems, I want all 304´s to park on the piers they´re going to hitch a ride with us to make this little trip go faster, maintain communications and stand to your posts, good luck see you on the other side gentleman O´Neill out.

**Made a few changes hopefully it´ll be more readable, looking for a Beta or even a co-author if anyone is interested PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

**Nine Days Later**

**Edge Of Andromeda Galaxy**

**Borealis**

Daniel and the whole gang walked into the control room after hearing in the intercom that they were about to come out of hyperspace.

"What´s the word Erin", asked a very excited Daniel.

"We just came out of hyperspace Sir, all ships present and accounted for and the board is clear, no problems reported, we are ready to start operations Sir", answered a very enthused Erin.

"Jack tell me again why we´re at the edge of the galaxy, and not IN the galaxy that we are supposed to be exploring", an irritated Daniel asked.

"How many times do I have to explain this to you, this time we´re going to do this right, we park here for a few days while the 304´S go in under cloak to get us some intelligence, and find us a place to land the city, preferable with the kind of resources we need, even though we can stay in space indefinitely with the new reactors that Sam and McKay cooked up, I rather not go in blind like we did in Pegasus, better to have a base of operations where we can use the gate without having to re-calibrate the damn thing every time we want to use it while we are in space, wouldn't you agree Daniel" explained Jack, amused at seeing Daniel pouting, Daniel just huffed, "fine but I´m going in one of the ships" he said.

"Are you crazy", screamed Jack "you´re like a lightning rod for trouble, no you´re not getting into those ships until we have a safe place to land".

"Oh! Come, you're like Murphy´s favorite son, I´m going Jack I´m the leader of the expedition and senior diplomat".

Just as they were arguing Sam and Teal´c walked into the control room, "be that as it may Danny those ships are military and I´m the commanding officer and I say you can´t go" Jack was getting irritated "Military or not they are attached to the expedition to which I am leader of, and I say I can go" retorted Daniel, and just as Jack was going to say something else Sam interrupted him, "why don't we all go it´ll be like old times SG1 together again", they all stood quiet for a minute until Jack spoke, "fine but if we find shape shifting aliens or cyborgs I´m blaming Daniel" and he took off.

**Three Days Later**

**Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant**

**TAS Enterprise**

"I´m bored" said Jack walking into the bridge of the ship, it had been three days since they got to this new galaxy and they've hadn't seen anything interesting yet.

"Can´t be helped Sir we are in a new neighborhood we are making micro jumps to drop sensor buoys every few light years to see what we can find in this part of the galaxy, maybe we get lucky and find a planet for Borealis", explained Colonel Hailey commander of the Enterprise from her command chair.

There was no other officer in the fleet Jack would trust his baby to other than Sam´s protégé.

"Actually Sir we are about to jump again", she then turned to the helm officer, "Major Adams next jump if you will".

"Aye ma'am executing jump now", a few seconds later the ship exited hyperspace and then all hell broke loose, at the point of exit a few kilometers in front of them were two ships coming right at them. Jennifer wasted no time and started yelling instructions to Adams, "helm thirty degree down angle right full all ahead".

"Thirty degree down aye ma'am" repeated Adams, as the Enterprise passed by the ship at the front it shook a little just as the rest of SG1 entered the bridge, Jennifer kept giving orders, "yellow alert rise shields and prime weapons but keep them in stand by let´s see what we have here.

"Tactical what do you have", "two ships ma'am 359 mark 060, they seem to be shooting at each other", Jennifer thought for a second before giving more orders, "ok Adams come about get behind and above them, close enough to get a good visual but leave a little wiggle room to maneuver just to be safe".

"Aye aye Ma'am" answered the helm officer. "Lt. Sanchez, do you have a visual", "aye ma'am putting it in the main screen now" said the tactical officer. There were two ships on the screen, one looked like a black box with green lights, it had weird readings as if there were replicators on the ship but not quite the same, while the other one looked more refined, it had an elegant oval shape elongated towards the back, where it had two nacelles and what it looked like a hangar bay.

Daniel came closer to the screen and notice the writing in the front of the ship, "Jennifer can we get a close up of the writing"

"Yes Sir" she answered, and the screen focused on the writing, it read U.S.S. Voyager, to which Daniel just said "well I´ll be damn that's English, shouldn't we I don't know help them they´re taking a pounding", but before anyone could say anything else the boxy ship exploded.

"What the hell" screamed Jennifer, "tactical what happened I didn't see the Voyager fire anything before the other ship exploded", Lt. Sanchez was looking at the information on his screen after it finish compiling he responded.

"Well ma'am the other ship was trying to lock some kind of gravitic beam on the Voyager, most likely a tractor beam and the Voyager was able to use the fluctuation on the shield created by the beam to transport what looks like an antimatter bomb, comparable to a mark VI into the ship and destroyed it but not before taking a pounding I´m reading power fluctuations and decompression all over the ship.

Ma'am they´re changing course, they're coming right at us, they stopped five kilometers dead ahead they´re scanning us".

"Ok Lieutenant ease a little the ECM let them take a small peak and open a channel let´s say hello". Meanwhile SG1 was just looking at the image on the screen letting Jennifer do her job, over the years they learned to trust their people specially if said people was one of their protégés.

**Same Time**

**U.S.S. Voyager**

"Captain the Borg ship is catching up we´re starting to take damage I don't know how much more of this we can take" said Tuvok the tactical officer when all of a sudden a ship appeared right in front of them, "evasive maneuvers Mr. Paris" screamed Cap. Janeway, as they were passing by each other Janeway noticed the lettering on the side of the suddenly appearing ship and notice the name Enterprise, she was intrigued but right now they had other things to worry about, like surviving the Borg attack.

"What the hell was that, it came out of nowhere" said Paris as he was maneuvering the ship out of a collision with the new ship, "we'll worry about that when and if we get out of this Mr. Paris" said Janeway then they felt the ship jerk, "what was that Mr. Tuvok" asked Janeway, "the Borg just lock unto us with a tractor beam they are pulling us towards them Captain".

"Chakotay see if you can piggy back a tachyion beam through their tractor beam to try and disrupt their shield modulation, Mr. Tuvok as soon as you get a lock beam a photon torpedo to the Borg ship, Mr. Paris get ready to go to full impulse" ordered Janeway hoping her idea wold work, "aye ma'am".

"Torpedo away Captain detonation in ten seconds, nine, eight.." Tuvok continued with the countdown, "Mr. Kim sound collision, Tom go to full impulse" "yes Captain" both answered at the same time.

At the end of the countdown the ship shudder with the explosion of the Borg ship, they got away but due to how close they were they took some serious damage, the bridge was filled with smoke and there were sparks coming from some of consoles, Captain Janeway got up from where she was thrown by the explosion and pressed her communicator.

"B'Elanna damage report", "Captain we have damage to the primary power conduits, multiple hull breaches but the worst is the damage we got to the number two warp nacelle, I can pretty much fix most of the damage while in space, but to fix the nacelle we're goingto have to put down somewhere.

"Damn" said Janeway "can we go to warp if we need to" asked the Captain, "I can maybe give you warp two Captain but I wouldn't recommend it", "thank you B'Elanna we'll look for a place to land to affect repairs in the meantime do what you can", "yes ma'am".

"Mr. Tuvok is the other ship still around" asked a worried Janeway, "yes Captain five hundred kilometers dead astern", "what are they doing", "nothing Captain they're just standing there", she was pensive for a while then spoke, "Mr. Paris turn us around and get us close enough for a clear visual", "aye Captain" answered Tom, "Mr. Tuvok keep the shields up and the weapons powered but in standby, as soon as we are at optimal distance I want a detail scan of that ship, let's hope they're friendly".

As the Voyager close the distance Tom spoke, "unknown ship dead ahead Captain ten kilometers, they're just standing there", "ok Mr. Paris all stop let's take a peak but keep your foot on the pedal in case we have to get out of here fast", "aye Captain all stop foot on the pedal".

"What do you have Mr. Tuvok" asked Janeway, "the ship is slightly smaller than the Voyager three hundred meters long, but I have some strange readings Captain, their power output is slightly higher than ours but the ship doesn't seem to have a warp drive, they seem to have an Ion propulsion system, according to power readings seems to be fast but not fast enough for FTL, they also have a lot of weapons I'm reading twelve energy weapons that I can't identify twenty missile bays and a large number of projectile weapons, whatever that ship is we can assume that it is a war ship, I can't get more than that they appear to be running a very powerful ECM field, hold on they seem to be lessening their ECM field I'm reading life signs now most of them are human but there are others the computer don't recognize, also Captain the name of the ship seems to be in English TAS Enterprise".

"Chakotay what do you make of this, they don't seem to have warp drive yet they are human, a long lost colony or maybe abducted people from the past" asked the Captain, "I don't know Captain but if it doesn't have a warp drive how did it just appear out of nowhere a cloak maybe", it was Ensign Kim who answered, "I don't think so Sir there was some kind of sub space disturbance just before the ship appeared".

"Alternate universe, or time travel I mean they do have projectile weapons after all", said Tom Paris, everyone looked at him, he just looked sheepish and said, "what just look at it doesn't it remind you of the old battleships of Earth, well whatever they are we are about to find out they're hailing us".

**TAS Enterprise**

**Same Time**

Jennifer was looking at the ship in the screen it had a beautiful design and if the name was anything to go by it was more than likely human, as she was looking at it on the screen the ship turned around to face them and stopped about ten kilometers out, "Sanchez what do you have", the tactical officer started tapping at his controls, "they're scanning us Ma'am" he answered and kept looking at the screen.

"Their shields are up and weapons are hot but in standby, they took a beating Ma'am, I'm reading damage to their primary power conduits, multiple hull breaches and some serious damage to one of the nacelles unless they have a way to make repairs in space they're going to have to land somewhere", "thank you lieutenant keep an eye on them, but if they do anything suspicious don't wait for my order just blow them out of my space", "aye aye Ma'am".

Jennifer turned to look at Dr. Jackson and spoke, "well Dr. Jackson this is your show what do you want me to do", Daniel thought for a moment then looked at the rest of SG1 expecting them to say something, but they didn't not even Jack, it was a silent vote of confidence, this was his show, then he turned to Hailey and spoke, "hail them and offer assistance, maybe in return for assistance they can give us information about the state of the galaxy, and we dont have to continue going in blind", "yes Sir" answered Jennifer and walked back to her command chair.

"Lieutenant Kat'ar open a channel", "aye Sir channel open", LT. Kat'ar was a female Serrakin-Hebridian hybrid, she was one of the first Hebridians serving in the Alliance fleet, she looked almost completely human with long red hair and slim figure the only differences were her red eyes and the small dotted ridges surrounding her eyes and on her forehead.

"U.S.S. Voyager this is Colonel Jennifer Hailey of the Tau'ri Alliance Ship Enterprise acknowledge", no answer, "what are they doing Mr. Sanchez", "they're still scanning us Ma'am, it appears that they don't know what to make of us", "ok lower the ECM a little let them take a small peek and hail them again all known languages and interlac just to be sure", "aye Ma'am, it seems to have worked Ma'am they are responding" said LT. Kat'ar.

**U.S.S. Voyager**

**Same Time**

"Tau'ri ship Enterprise this is Captain Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager, don't take this the wrong way, but just where the hell did you came from, we almost had a collision back there Colonel, a few more meters and we would've been space dust".

"Yeah sorry about that Captain we are new to the neighborhood and we are making a number of automatic micro jumps to drop sensor buoys, we weren't expecting anybody to be at the end of our jump our sensors didn't show any ships, but apparently we didn't calibrate them to account for ships with superluminal capabilities, we are not used to it".

"What do you mean superluminal" asked Cap. Janeway not familiar with the term. "Faster than light travel captain from where we are from no space fearing race uses that method of travel".

"But that's beside the point" continued Jennifer, "our sensors are telling me that you have sustained a lot of damage to your primary power distribution grid, your hull shows multiple breaches and your port nacelle seems to be too damaged to repair while in space without the assistance of a shipyard so we are ready to render any assistance you may need, for a small price of course".

At this sentence Cap. Janeway started to get suspicious if this Colonel were to be believed they didn't have warp capability, but if they didn't then how did they just appear out of nowhere a cloak maybe, and then the offer of assistance for a price maybe the price was their warp technology, but according to the prime directive they couldn't give that kind of technology to a more primitive species space fearing or not, but in this moment she didn't have much of a choice they needed help.

"Colonel if we agree to your help what kind of price are we talking about" asked Janeway. "That's not my department Captain that's up to the leader of our expedition".

"What if the price is something we can't pay, or in the case of technology something we can't exchange as per our rules" asked Janeway.

"Listen I don't think you have much of a choice Captain, look my people tell me you are in pretty bad shape, we've scanned your ship, and as a token of good will we are beaming some supplies and food to your cargo hold, according to our scans it should be more than enough to get you well under way of your repairs, feel free to scan them for any contaminants before using them, talk to your people and give us a call when you're ready, and if you decide to accept our help we'll beam our leader to your ship or you can beam to our ship so you can get the details of the agreement ironed out, if you don't want our help you can keep the supplies we are sending right now and we go our separate ways, no harm no foul, Hailey out".

"Well that was just rude" said Tom Paris. B'Lanna was in the hangar bay taking stock of what she had on hand to start repairs when there was a strange sound and a flash of light and a lot of crates appeared in front of her, panicking she took out her tricorder as fast as she could and started to take readings tapping her communicator at the same time.

"B'Lanna to bridge", "bridge here" answered Janeway, "Captain something weird just happened there was a sound and a bright flash of white light and then a whole lot of crates just appeared, according to the tricorder there's about two metric tons of food water and", she paused for a second, "and what B'Lanna" asked a panicking Janeway, "duranium panels Captain there's more than enough material here to repair all the hull breaches in the ship" answered an amazed B'Lanna, "anything harmful or suspicious" asked Chakotay, "no Commander tricorder readings are clear", "ok B'Lanna go through every crate, but make sure everything is safe before using anything and keep us posted" said Chakotay.

"Captain", called a very concerned Tuvok, "yes Mr. Tuvok", "Captain the shields were active at the time they transported those supplies to the hangar bay, they could've transported or taken anything they wanted at any time, more over if what LT. Torres said is true they have given us the majority of what we need to effect repairs before asking for anything, and according to the computer they didn't take anything, which by the look of their capabilities to beam through our shields they could've done at any time they wanted, at this point you might want to consider their offer we have nothing to lose.

"You've been quiet Chakotay", "well Captain that ship is a conundrum, by looks alone it doesn't seem that advance, it doesn't even have a warp drive, yet they seem to have better shields and sensors than us, not to mention their ability to beam through our shields weakened or not, and what I can't wrap my mind around is, where did they get duranium from, sensors say they don't use it in their hull so where did they get it from, and from what Tuvok said they could've taken anything they wanted, and there is nothing that we could have done to stop them, yet they've given us what we need to make repairs, it could be all an act to get what they want, but at this point I agree with Tuvok Captain we have nothing to lose".

Janeway was thinking about everything her officers were telling her, on one hand they were right, they needed help, but could she take the risk, they didn't know anything about this Tau'ri or their intentions, they were too well armed for her taste, and their ability to get through their shields worried her to no end, they could have taken anything they wanted without so much as a thank you if they so wished, on the other hand they could just leave right now, they have what they needed for repairs, but they still needed a place to land to make repairs on the nacelle maybe their planet was close enough because at warp two it will take them a long time to get anywhere.

Captain Janeway sat at her chair and pressed the communicator on it, "Seven have you been monitoring the situation", "I have Captain, they seem to possess technology even the Borg don't have".

"In your time with the collective have you ever heard of a race call Tau'ri" asked Janeway, "I have not Captain, however there is a possibility that these Tau'ri are not from around here Captain".

"What do you mean not from around here Seven" asked Janeway, "well Captain what Mr. Kim described as a subspace anomaly was closer to a dimensional rift, there is a possibility that these people are either from a parallel universe or displaced in time".

"Well either way It's not just my decision to make, I want everyone's opinion, seeing as they don't appear to have warp capabilities doing this deal might mean breaking the prime directive, space fearing or not they don't have warp if we follow the prime directive we shouldn't interact with them, but we are here now, we can risk it and go it alone but thanks to the damage we took it'll take us a long time to reach a planet suitable for us to land and make the repairs we need to make, adding to the already long time that will take us to reach the alpha quadrant, or we can make this deal ignoring the prime directive, and make the repairs we need as fast as possible".

They all stood there silent for a moment deciding what to do until Chakotay broke the silence, "well Captain I think I speak for all of us here saying that adding more time to our journey is not an option, not only because of the time but because of our situation, at this moment the Voyager is operating at less than forty percent efficiency, not only are we slow but we are easy prey for anyone that comes looking for a fight, I don't think we have much of a choice Captain", Janeway looked around the bridge receiving nods from everyone.

"Well I guess that's it then, Mr. Kim if you'd be so kind as to open a channel to the Enterprise", "yes Captain, channel open".

**Some Time Later**

**TAS Enterprise**

The whole gang was in the bridge talking and laughing, they were ready and waiting for Captain's Janeway response when Lt. Kat'ar interrupted them "excuse me Sirs but I have Captain Janeway on the line", "patch it to the main screen lieutenant" said Jennifer.

"Captain have you made a decision" asked Jennifer, "yes, well before we agree to anything we would like for your delegation to come aboard the Voyager to finalize an agreement".

"That can be arranged, the leaders of our expedition can beam or if you prefer shuttle to your ship anytime you deem fit" said Jennifer.

"Well no time like the present Colonel, my communications officer is sending you the co-ordinates to our conference room as we speak, we'll be waiting for them in ten minutes is that acceptable".

"Yes Captain Doctor Jackson and his party will be there in ten minutes, in the meantime is there anything else that we can help you with for your repairs".

"No thank you Colonel you have done more than enough with all the supplies that you sent, all we need now is a place where we can land to repair the nacelle so we can get the ship back to a hundred percent efficiency".

"That we can help you withso let's hope that your talks with Dr. Jackson prove fruitful Captain. For both our benefit Hailey out".

**Ten Minutes Later **

**U.S.S. Voyager **

**Conference Room**

Captain Janeway, Commanders Chakotey and Tuvok along with the Doctor and Seven of Nine were waiting for the arrival of their guests anxiously, when suddenly there was a chiming sound and a bright flash of white light and when it was gone there were four people standing there, there were three males and a female, one of them was wearing what it looked like a twentieth century three piece dark blue suit and viewing glasses, the other one was wearing what appeared to be long tan and brown ceremonial robes he was big build like a Klingon dark skin with a strange gold symbol on his forehead, the last two a man and a woman were wearing military uniforms black with silver trimming the woman had two stars on her shoulders and the man had three.

The man in the suit walked towards Janeway extending his hand he spoke "Hello my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson I'm the leader of the Borealis expedition, let me introduce you to Major General Samantha Carter leader of the scientific department, Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill, representative of the Tau'ri Alliance council and leader of the military contingent of the expedition and Teal'c ambassador and representative of the Free Jaffa Nation".

"Welcome aboard Dr. Jackson as you already know I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship U.S.S. Voyager, this is my second in command Commander Chakotey, my tactical officer Commander Tuvok, my science officer Seven of Nine and this is the Doctor".

"Now that introductions are out of the way, why don't we sit down and get down to business" said Janeway motioning everyone to sit down at the conference table.

Once everyone was in their seats Cap. Janeway spoke again, "before we start I have to ask, we couldn't help but notice that your ship doesn't have a warp drive, so we are assuming that since you offered a safe place to land to make repairs, your planet must be close by", Janeway asked fishing for information.

Daniel was about to answer when Sam beat him to it, "If you mean our method of FTL, we use something call Hyperdrive it's a completely different principle it allows to open a window into subspace allowing us to travel vast distances relatively fast, if I'm correct what you call warp drive we know as Alcubierre drive proposed by a Mexican physicist some twenty five years ago that works by creating a bubble around a ship expanding space behind it and compressing in front thus creating faster than light travel, we experimented with it but found it to be too slow for our purposes, am I correct in my assumptions"

Captain Janeway was stunned hearing that these people considered Warp speed to be slow, she started thinking about the possibilities and asked "yes, you are correct, so you mean to tell me that warp speed is too slow for you, just how fast is your ship".

"Well if we don't push the drive we can cross a galaxy this size in about a day, but if we are in hurry we can probably do it in half that time", answered Sam as if talking about the weather.

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that you can go from here to the Alpha quadrant in a matter of hours, that's unbelievable, it would take us close to seventy years at maximum Warp to reach home", said Chakotey forgetting decorum excited about the possibility of reaching home almost immediately with the help of the Tau'ri.

Just as Cap. Janeway was going to ask what they wanted in exchange for help to get them home, alarms started blearing all over the ship, and a voice camo over the communicator, "Captain a Borg cube just drop out of Warp one thousand kilometers from us, and is closing fast", said an alarmed Ensign Kim.

With the conference room being beside the bridge it took no tine at all for all the people occupying it to get there, everyone took their stations and Cap. Janeway asked about the situation, "what do you have Mr. Kim" "a Borg cube one thousand kilometers and closing fast Captain they'll be here in ninety seconds", answered Kim.

Janeway took a second to think, if these people were telling the truth they couldn't allow that kind of technology to fall into the Borg's hands, but in their condition they couldn't out run the Borg let alone fight them, so she made a decision, as she was about to start talking the image of the Borg Cube came on the screen, "Dr. Jackson I suggest you return to your ship and get out of here, we'll try to buy you as much time as we can so you can scape".

Instead of Jackson answering it was Jack who spoke, "are you kidding, in the condition your ship's in you wouldn't last more than a few seconds, besides we don't have the costume of running away and leave people behind", he turn towards Sam and started giving orders, "Sam how long would it take for the Thor to get here", Sam made some quick calculations on her head and answered, "about ten minutes Sir" she answered, "ok contact Hailey and tell her to get the Thor here as soon as possible weapons hot, in the meantime she's going to have to cover the voyager".

Just as he was giving orders, there was a sound and a voice sounded in all speakers, "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile." then the screen changed to show some kind of cyborg.

Jack just turned to give a very annoyed look at Daniel and said, "FOR CYING OUT LOUD, what's next shape shifters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Why I Learned To Love The Bomb**

**Same Time**

**Bridge Enterprise**

Alarms were blearing, the sensors had detected a massive ship closing in fast, "tactical what do you have" asked Hailey siting in her command chair, "one contact ma'am bearing 257 mark 056, it just dropped out of FTL one thousand kilometers out, closing in fast it'll be here in ninety seconds".

Just as Hailey was about to start giving orders, the main screen came up showing the image of the massive cube shaped ship and a sound came on the speakers, "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile", Hailey got up from her chair and turned to look at her communications officer who just shrugged her shoulders and said, "it came in all channels and frequencies ma'am".

"Well, we'll see about that, sound battle stations and bring all weapons on line, let's see if we can show this guys that resistance is never futile", as she was giving orders the screen change again but this time it was the image of General Carter, "Jennifer I assume you got the same message we got", "yes ma'am we did, I just ordered battle stations", "good I need you to contact Emerson and tell him to get here as soon as possible ready for battle, the Voyager is in really bad shape, so you're going to have to cover for us in the meantime, and Jennifer be careful according to the Voyager people this guys are bad news", "always am ma'am, tell the helm of the Voyager to be ready to run for it as soon as we get their attention, Hailey out".

As soon as the transmission ended the Enterprise sped towards the Voyager to protect it from the Borg cube, "energy spike from the cube ma'am they're preparing to fire" said the tactical officer, "ok people this is it, our first objective is to protect the Voyager until the Thor gets here, so nothing fancy keep it to rail guns and ION cannons, let's save some surprises until General Emerson gets here".

Even though the cube was massive it was surprisingly fast, not as fast as the Enterprise, but taking into account that they have to protect the damaged Voyager it was closing too fast for comfort, as soon as the Enterprise got in front of the Voyager the cube fired with a green beam of energy that made the shield of the Enterprise shimmer light blue, Hailey turned to Sanchez the tactical officer "report", "some kind of tractor beam ma'am, it bounced off our shields looks like they want to capture us not destroy us", and just as Sanchez finished saying that the Enterprise shook violently.

"You were saying" deadpanned Hailey, and the ship shook again, "the first shot was a high powered laser, the second shot appears to be some kind of plasma beam" Sanchez took a closer look at the readings from the computer and spoke again, "really underpowered ma'am even by old Goa'uld standards, shields are holding a ninety eight percent".

As they were turning to return fire the ship shook again "ok enough is enough let's see how they like being in the receiving end, fire all rail gun batteries scattered pattern regular shells, I want to see how good are their shields", ""aye ma'am scattered pattern regular shells firing", all thirty two rail guns came to life showering the cube with a lethal rain of depleted uranium rounds, and amazingly some of them even penetrating the shields, but unfortunately the small twenty millimeters rounds weren't causing much damage, but the Borg notice that this small ship was able to penetrate their shields with rudimentary weaponry and they weren't happy about it so they upped the ante.

"Ma'am they recalibrated their shields the rail guns stopped penetrating their shields", said Sanchez "just as well, they weren't causing any noticeable damage, get us in rage again and prepare for a full salvo of the ION cannos", and just as Hailey stopped talking the cube fired again, but this time the impact was greater, "what the hell was that" asked Hailey, "some type of antimatter torpedo ma'am low yield but extremely focused, shields dropped to eighty three percent in just two shots".

"Are we in range for the ION cannons", "yes ma'am firing full salvo", the Enterprise fired from all eight ION cannons at the same side of the cube that they had fired before and this time the result was different, the cannons managed to overwhelm the Borg shields and secondary explosions were seeing, but it wasn't enough the sheer size of the cube, and the fact that they seem to have some kind of fast acting auto-repair systems, diminished the effectiveness of the Tau'ri weapons.

The Enterprise shook again as they were maneuvering away from the huge vessel, "another two torpedo impacts ma'am shields dropping to seventy percent" said the tactical officer, "ETA on the Thor" asked Hailey, "ninety seconds ma'am maybe less if they pushing they're engines", "can we beam a Mark XII into the cube" asked Hailey, "no ma'am they have some sort of countermeasures like the Wraith", "damn this could've been so much easier, is the Voyager far enough out of their firing range", "yes ma'am, but at the speeds we and the cube are moving they won't be for long" answered Sanchez, "hyperspace window opening, the Thor is here", "Colonel Hailey this Emerson sit-rep" asked the commanding officer of the Thor.

"One enemy ship sir, we made contact with some locals and are trying to protect them from the enemy ship, but even though our weapons are effective against their shields we are not causing enough damage, they're too big and have some kind of fast acting automatic repair systems, it similar to the replicators some form of nanites", "thank you Colonel, retreat to the friendly vessel and protect them we'll take it from here" said Emerson, "acknowledge sir we're sending all relevant sensor readings to your tactical officer and retreating to rendezvous with Voyager Hailey out".

"Tactical all weapons free, prepare to fire a full salvo of the ION cannons to the same side of the cube where the Enterprise caused damage before", after giving the orders Emerson returned to his command chair and strapped in for the battle, "aye, aye Sir full salvo ION cannons firing", as soon as the Thor got in range it opened with a full salvo of her ION cannons impacting the cube in the same side as the Enterprise before them, "direct hit sir we're showing multiple secondary explosions, but no structural damage whatsoever" informed the tactical officer, and then the bridge shook "the cube is returning fire with the same torpedoes they hit the Enterprise with, shields holding at ninety five percent Sir".

"Ok let's get this over with, locate the biggest source of energy on that ship and lock onto it with the AP beam weapon, get that ship out of my space", "aye Sir, target located locking anti proton beam ready to fire on your command", Emerson smiled and then gave the order, "FIRE", the lights on the Thor dimed a little, and then there was a really bright flash of green light coming from the mouth of the cannon and a long beam of green energy spewed from it going directly towards its target at the center of the cube.

It took less than a second for the beam to reach the cube, and as soon as it did, it went through the cube like a hot knife through butter, but it didn't destroy the cube, lights started flickering and power levels went down almost zero, but it didn't explode, "General the cube stopped and it's shields are down, as of now is death in the water, but sensors are showing that it has started to repair itself, according to the sensors it will be operational in less than three hours", said the tactical officer.

"Ok, get me a line to General O'Neill and link the Enterprise to the communication", order Emerson when an alarm sounded on the bridge and the tactical officer spoke again "inbound, four contacts General bearing 180 mark 060, seem to be the same type of cubes ETA fifteen minutes", "ok I think we overstayed our welcome, get me through to General O'Neill".

**U.S.S. Voyager**

**Same Time**

The crew of the Voyager were speechless, not only did these people managed to penetrate Borg shields with what can be considered rudimentary projectile weapons, but then the bigger ship larger than a Galaxy class starship disable a Borg cube in one shot of a green beam weapon that look like Romulan disruptor, but no disruptor they knew of could do that to a Borg cube, not even species 8472 had been able to disable a cube with such ease, when they were interrupted from their astonishment by Mr. Kim, "the big ship is hailing us Captain", "on screen Mr. Kim".

The screen came on with the image of General Emerson, "General we took care of your problem, but I recommend we get out of here, we have four more of those cubes incoming ETA less than fifteen minutes Sir, between the Enterprise and us we could take them, but we risk losing your friends in the process", "ok Paul give a minute to talk it over with Captain Janeway, but be ready to tow the Voyager to Borealis with us O'Neill out".

Jack turned to look at Daniel indicating that it was his show, Daniel taking the hint turned to look at Captain Janeway and started talking, "well Captain I guess we are out of options, we could stay and destroy those cubes, but we can't fight them and protect you at the same time, or you can trust us and come with us to Borealis and finish our talk there, you'll be safe with us I promise you".

Seeing she was out of options, they couldn't stay they'll be assimilated by the Borg or destroyed, she resigned herself to accept the help from these people whatever the cost it might be, "ok Dr. Jackson what do you need us to do" Daniel turned to Sam, "Sam what do they need to do" Sam just sighed "Nothing the Thor will do everything, just lower your shields and turn off your propulsion systems so our ship can envelope the Voyager in her dampening field for the trip to Borealis", "well you heard the General, Mr. Tuvok lower the shields, Tom lock the impulse engines, Mr. Kim put me on ship wide" all three men answered with a yes Captain.

"Attention all hands secure all stations and power down non-essential systems, we have four Borg cubes incoming in less than fifteen minutes, and our new friends the Tau'ri are going to give us a ride out of here, so just sit tight we'll be at our destination shortly". After she finished giving instructions to her crew Daniel talked to her again, "Captain would you mind opening a channel to the Enterprise", "not at all Doctor Jackson" she turned to Mr. Kim and gave him a signal to open the channel.

The image of Jennifer camo on the screen, "what can I do for you Dr. Jackson", "Jennifer can you give me a life signs count on that Cube", "certainly Dr. Jackson" she turned to her science officer and after a few seconds she answered Daniel "there are close to five hundred confirmed life signs in the ship Sir", Daniel stood there pensive for a second, "Jennifer, can you transport them aboard the Enterprise and hold them in the core matrix until we can figure what to do with them", as he was talking to Jennifer Jack interrupted him "Danny what are you doing, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't save everybody, some people are just beyond saving".

Daniel noticed that everyone on the bridge was looking at him, and a little bit nervous answered Jack, "I know Jack, but that doesn't mean that I can't try, and as the leader of this expedition the call is mine, so instead of trying to change my mind why don't you help me make this rescue safe for all parties involved", Jack just sighed "fine Danny, but when all this blows up in our face don't come crying to me, Sam co-ordinate with Hailey, just make sure that everything is safe and send a team over there to find anything useful intelligence we can use, they have eight minutes".

Sam just shook her head and smiled, then turned to the screen, "Jennifer, beam all the survivors, and store them in a non-networked core matrix and put it in a stasis field, just to be on the safe side, then send a team over to the cube, full tactical and retrieve whatever info they can in the time allotted, and Jennifer after you're finished beam a couple of Mark XII to erase any evidence that we were here", "yes Ma'am" as Jennifer was about to close the screen Jack interrupted one more time.

"Jennifer, see if you can get a few of those torpedoes for the boys at lab to take a look at will you", "yes Sir, I wouldn't mind taking a look at them myself, Hailey out".

Cap. Janeway followed the whole conversation carefully, trying to get a read on them and whatever she could learn that could be used in their negotiations, although she couldn't for the live of her think of anything that they have, that these people would want, at least technology-wise, the more she thought about it the more she came to the same conclusion, these people were a conundrum, on one side Dr. Jackson seemed to genuinely want to help people no matter who it was, on the other, their ships seemed to be made for war and nothing else, but she was interrupted from her musings by Daniel.

"Captain Janeway, the Enterprise reports all survivors on board and the team just returned, we are ready to leave as soon as the Enterprise detonates the nukes" then the image of Hailey appeared on the screen, "detonation in T minus twenty seconds, recommend dimming your view ports".

Cap. Janeway turned to Mr. Kim and nodded and Mr. Kim did as order, then there was a bright flash, so bright, that even with the screen dimmed it was brighter than any explosion they had ever seen, after the flash was gone, there was no evidence of a ship ever being there, then Jack turned to look at Daniel with the biggest smile on his face, "and that Danny boy, is why I learned to love the bomb, no evidence that we took the cyborg thingies or the intel we gathered", Daniel just looked at him with a deadpan look in his face, "Jack, grow up".

Captain Janeway was thinking, these people were definitely a conundrum, if they heard correctly, and they did, they used nuclear devices, but they had never heard of a nuclear device of this magnitude, since the advent of anti-matter, they thought that nuclear weapons were a thing of the past for all advanced civilizations, apparently they were wrong, luckily they were far enough not to feel the full blast, as she were contemplating this new information about the Tau'ri, she were interrupted by the shadow of the Thor maneuvering into position.

The Thor positioned itself over the Voyager and locked its tractor beam extending their shields and inertial dampening field over both ships readying to enter hyperspace, Chakotey looked one last time at a control panel and nodded towards the Captain.

"Ready when you are Dr. Jackson", "ok would you mind opening a channel to the Thor" a second later the channel was opened with the image of Emerson, "General Emerson, take us to Borealis best possible speed if you will", "will do Dr. Jackson, course plotted engaging hyperdrive ETA to Borealis twelve minutes" the screen changed to that of outer space, Carter turned to look at Captain Janeway smiling and said "this is the best part you're going to love it" as the whole crew was looking out to space they heard a low hum and saw what look like a white and blue cloud forming in front of them, and suddenly both ships sped towards the cloud entering what could only be described as a tunnel of blue and white light.

"Is this hyperspace General Carter" asked Janeway, "yes, beautiful isn't it, and please call me Sam" "ok Sam, I have another question, what is this Borealis you keep referring to, is it your home planet?" Sam turned to look at Daniel indicating that he should be the one to answer that question "well Cap. Janeway, that's a little bit more complicated, but I promise you you'll love it when you see it" "ok Dr. Jackson, we've trusted you so far, and you have done nothing but help us, so we'll continue to trust you".

"Excuse me General Carter do you mind if I ask you a question" asked a very excited ensign Kim, "not at all ensign go ahead" "how fast is this form of faster than light travel?" Sam looked pensive for a moment doing some math in her head responded, "well considering we are towing the Voyager, and the rendezvous with the rest of the expedition is a little over twenty one hundred light years away I'll say at the moment we are traveling about three light years per second, but it all depends on the type of hyperdrive and the power generation capabilities of the vessel, a ship like the Thor at full power could theoretically cross a galaxy this size in about three hours if they push their engines".

Everyone in the bridge was speechless after hearing that, with the help from this people they could reach home in a matter of hours instead of years, as the crew of the bridge was musing this, the viewing screen came on with the image of General Emerson, "Dr. Jackson this is Emerson, in about sixty seconds we'll be dropping out of hyperspace to rendezvous with the rest of the expedition, thought your new friends wouldn't want to miss the view" "thank you General".

The familiar cloud of a hypersapace window tore open in the void of space just outside the Andromeda galaxy, and out of it came three ships, to be greeted to a view not many people see every day, floating in the middle of the void of space sat the impressive sight of the city of Borealis surrounded by six ships of different sizes, Daniel Jackson was smiling at the look on the faces of the crew of the Voyager, after all, they did look surprised.

Surprised wasn't the right word for what the crew of Voyager was feeling at the moment, it was more like amazement, it wasn't the size of the floating base, not at all, after all Starbase 001 was much bigger than this Borealis base as the Tau'ri called it, what was amazing about it was the fact that this was an actual city, not only floating in the middle of space, but there were no stars, no celestial bodies anywhere around just black empty space.

Captain Janeway had seen many things in her time at Starfleet, alternate universes, time travel, but never in her time at Starfleet, has she ever witnessed empty space, devoid of any celestial bodies of any kind, this was a totally new experience for her and her crew, and they were excited but at the same time a little afraid they really had no Earthly idea where they were.

"Dr. Jackson, where are we", asked Cap. Janeway, "we are about a thousand light years from the edge of your Galaxy, once we dock with Borealis you can start repairs, you will of course be our gest in the meantime and be provided with anything you need" "Dr. Jackson, I have to ask, what is it that you want in return for all this generosity, don't get me wrong we are grateful for all you have done for us, but to be honest with you from experience we know that when something is too good to be truth, it probably isn't".

"I understand your apprehension Cap. Janeway, I remember a time in our early development, when we thought we found a benevolent race, that in reality was trying to enslave us, anyways that's a story for another time, what we want from you is pretty simple, we want information and if possible cultural and technological exchange, but how about we land first so you can make repairs and give your people some R&R".

"Ok Dr. Jackson, but be aware that even though I can speak for the Federation, I have no authority to make any deals in the name of the Federation, but I have enough autonomy to get the ball rolling", Daniel was about to respond when Ensign Kim interrupted them, "Captain Borealis is hailing us", "on screen Mr. Kim", the screen came on with the image of a beautiful young woman smiling, "I see you've made new friends Dr. Jackson" "that we did Erin, would you mind giving us an entry vector to the east pier, and let the engineering crew know that we might need their help with the repairs of the Voyager, also fire up the reactors for the EMC's", Erin started tapping at her console then turned again to Daniel, "everything will be ready when you land Sir, in the meantime feel free to enjoy the view".

Tom Paris received the entry vector for approach and landing instructions, turning on the impulse engines, he started to maneuver the Voyager when Kim spoke, "what view, all I see is empty space" Sam just laughed at the comment, "as soon as we come about for landing, you'll see what Erin Meant" and she was right as soon as Tom started to turn around for landing, an image none of them had ever seen came into view in the screen.

The first to talk was Tom, "wow! Now that's what I call a view" and indeed it was, at least for first timers, in front of them was a view of the whole galaxy in all its glory, floating in space, the whole crew was taking the view in silence, at least the ones that had a direct view, this was a completely new experience for them, finally Voyager set down on the east pier, and Daniel broke the silence.

"Well we're here Captain, what do you say we dis-embark, get your people situated and fed, you chief engineer can tell our people what they need to effect repairs and we can continue our talks after diner is that agreeable to you".

"Yes Doctor Jackson it is, but I would like to have my people work on repairs as soon as they can, the damage to my ship is extensive, and we already spend four years stranded away from home, and as you can understand we are eager to return, hopefully we can come to an agreement that can make that happen".

"Yeah! I don't think we're going to have any problems with that, even if you decide that you don't want to have a relationship with my people, we would give you a lift anyways, now why don't we get out of here and go to the mess and have a nice meal and afterwards we can talk shop".

The surprises kept coming, they expected to be either beam inside of the city or for a docking platform to extend from the city to give them entrance, what they never expected was to be walking on the pier as if they were walking in a planet, there was atmosphere, they were walked into the transportation booths, the majority of the crew were transported to the mess hall to rest and eat, and the bridge crew including Sven of Nine and B'Lanna were taken to the control room, to be given the nickel tour, after they finished with the tour they headed for the mess hall.

Once they were all in the mess hall, the first thing they noticed was the smells of fresh food being cooked, when Mr. Kim made a comment, "General Carter I'm surprised, that with the level of technology you possess, you still seem to carry food instead of using replicators, it would be more efficient" at the mention of the word replicator, some of the people in the table flinched, specially SG1, seeing the reactions at the table Kim spoke again, "I'm sorry did I say something wrong".

SG1 was looking around the table and Daniel decided to answer, "not at all Mr. Kim, it's just that the word replicator has some negative connotations and brings bad memories amongst our people" as they were about to change the subject, Captain Janeway saw this as an opportunity to get an insight into the Tau'ri, and she took it, "do you mind telling us why Dr. Jackson".

Daniel turned to look at Jack as if asking if it was ok, Jack just shrugged, nodded and kept eating, after all it was pie and he never wasted pie.

Daniel sighed, took a breath and started his story, "the word replicator is almost taboo for some of us, because our greatest allies and friends were once almost wiped out by an artificial intelligence, not unlike your Borg, except the replicators were hundred percent machine".

Daniel then turned to look at Seven, "yes, we know you're one of them, we can detect the keyron pathways within your body being carried by the nanites and cybernetic implants in your body, you see we have a weapon that could've destroy the Borg in one shot, however it also would've killed the organic element of the Borg".

"But back to the replicators, it's not like they were evil, but they were capable of one thing and one thing only, consume and replicate, hence the name replicators, the Asgard lost thousands of their people, and after years of conflict, their home galaxy to this machines, we also lost many good people, we were fortunate to find a way to defeat them, but in doing so, we were forced to completely annihilate them, that wasn't so bad after all they were just machines, programed to do something, no other evidence of sentience".

After that explanation, the crew of the Voyager could understand why they didn't like the word replicator, they continued to talk amicably and finish their meal, afterward as they started walk to the conference room to continue their negotiations, the crew of the Voyager were admiring Borealis, for all intents and purposes it was a city floating in space, to them it was amazing and Chakotey let them know.

"This city is an impressive piece of engineering General Carter, how long did it take your people build it", they reached the conference room and started to take their seats, it was Daniel who answered, "well in order to answer that question, first you have to know a little of our history, we can't take the credit for the city, we repaired it and brought it back to its former glory, but this city was built more than ten thousand years ago by our forefathers the Alteran"

"You see, we are the second evolution of humans in our galaxy, the Alteran the builders of roads, being the first, a race of humans millions of years old, gone for a few thousands of years now, moved on to a higher plane of existence, ten thousand years ago they were hit with a plague that almost wiped them out, in order to save their civilization, they built these city ships and traveled to other galaxies seeding life along the way".

Captain Janeway and he command crew were stunned at what they were hearing, they've never heard of any civilization millions of years old with this kind of technology, advance enough to seed life in whole galaxies, "I'm sorry Dr. Jackson, you mean to tell me, that you are descendants of these Alterans".

"Yes Captain, friends and enemies alike, gave us the name Tau'ri which means the first world, but we call ourselves Terrans we come from a world call Earth and we are the children of the Alteran" Daniel made a pause for effect "and so are you".


End file.
